In injection molds that include multiple plates, all plates tend to open at the same time when the mold is opened. Latch locks are used to hold some mold plates closed while other mold plates are allowed to open. Known latch locks are mounted on the exterior part of the mold at the bottom. These latch locks are very time consuming to install since they include numerous components. Also, since the latch lock is located at the bottom side of the mold, the mechanism lies directly in the path of parts being discharged from the mold.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved latch lock for an injection mold.